An Endeavor For The Mind
by cmarnin
Summary: Endeavor has been captured by a madman who seeks to change the number 1 hero by any means necessary. Can Shoto Todoroki and Momo Yaoyorozu save him in time? Takes place 5 years after the End of Term Test arc
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 An Emergency Call

It had been five years since his son Shoto had started his path to becoming a impressive hero at the UA High School and now that his son was a pro hero and he was number one Enji Todoroki was on top of the world. He chuckled to himself as he walked down the streets of Hosu City with a powerful sense of confidence even though he was hearing the transmissions coming from a unit of pro heroes that needed assistance.

"Endeavor we need your help! We've cornered a villain at 333 Tatooine Drive but we need your help!" Shouted a panicked male voice

"I'll be right there. Don't you worry I can give you guys all the help you can get." Replied Endeavor in his fearless and straight faced tone that he always gives before a mission. He increased his speed as the house was close by

"Well I had hoped to check up on Shoto but duty calls. Maybe I'll see how he's doing some other time. Besides now I can get swarmed by those reporters and get praised for my hard work yet again. It'll be just like that time they thought I defeated the Hero Killer. This should be a piece of cake." Endeavor thought to himself.

However just as he finished his egotistical thought the house was in view with various cars parked around it. The house was rather broken down and had clearly seen better days and the pro heroes that called him a mere few minutes ago were all unconscious. Todoroki continued forward as he didn't think for a second about the men and women who were unable to move from their positions. He walked to the doorstep, opened the door and... No one was there!

"What? Oh. Maybe this guy is hiding from me. Well that's not a smart move. I'll find him and take him down anyways." Endeavor thought to himself. He walked slowly throughout the hall of this dilapidated house and he noticed that none of the lights were properly lit up, the floors were creaky and obviously not taken care of and that there was a bit of noise coming from a certain room on the second floor.

Endeavor went up to the second floor to see a relatively new pro hero heavily injured. This hero had blonde hair, grey eyes and a tuxedo on. Endeavor could recognize him as a former student from Class 1-B, Neito Monoma.

"So this was one of those weakling punks that went to the same school as Shoto huh? Figures. Class 1-B was a step below Class 1-A back then. Maybe I'll see if he knows anything." Endeavor walked over to Monoma and tried to see if he was still conscious. Monoma woke up briefly but the only words that he could say at that time were,

"Impossible... Hijoshiki is..." Then Monoma fainted out of sheer exhaustion and his wounds. Endeavor looked at the fallen hero with a disgusted expression.

"Pathetic. Well at least I know the scumbags name. Where is he?" Endeavor then noticed that the noise he heard on the first floor was coming from the room to the right of Monoma. He entered the room and saw a room full of medical equipment, syringes, a strange looking bathtub and a bunch of monitors.

"Well maybe these have some information I can use." Endeavor peered into the monitors and saw that there was a strange man staring into his eyes. He was a fairly tall and thin man who wore a doctor's coat, a black shirt, a set of black pants and who's face looked partially disfigured. Almost as if his face was burned at some point. The man in the monitors looked at the screen and introduced himself to the number 1 hero.

"I'm glad you arrived Endeavor..." As soon as he said that the door in the room immediately shut and locked itself and the air in the room suddenly got hard to breathe in. Almost as if the whole room was filling up with a toxin that was filling Endeavors lungs at this very moment. Endeavor tried to use his HellFire Quirk to break out of the room but his deadly flames had no effect on the door as it appeared to be made out of a metal he had never seen before.

"How do you like that you worthless piece of trash? That whole room is made of a special magnesium alloy that I was able to get my hands on a few months ago. Your fire won't work on it. By the way you don't look so good. Not that I blame you since this whole country has been blinded by your power. I've learned something after looking into the pro heroes. If a man is all powerful he cannot be all good. Eventually that power gets to your head and you try to achieve something to fulfill your personal validation. You're an old dog that needs to be put down eventually but honestly killing you won't solve anything. A certain criminal from the past tried to use killing to get his message across and look where that got him. No instead I have different plans for you." The man in the monitor pushed a button which stopped the toxin from filling the room and released fresh air back into it. Not that it helped Endeavor as he was on his knees and unable to speak.

"What's going on? Everything looks distorted. What? No. You cant be here!" Endeavor thought to himself as a familiar looking woman with white hair walked over to him and kneeled down to look him in the eyes.

"You ruined my life and the life of our son! You think that makes you a hero? Some hero you are! You only married me so you could use me! If these people knew the truth they would kill you!" Yelled the woman. Endeavor was in complete disbelief as he could not believe his eyes. His wife was berating him.

"This can't be real! I put her in a hospital! She's not supposed to be here!" Endeavors disbelief only hastened his end as right after he thought that he collapsed and lost consciousness. The man from the monitors looked at Endeavor and studied him thoroughly.

"Subject appears to have the expected effects from my Quirk. Hallucinations, memories that I can alter, possible outcomes that I can exploit. Excellent, he'll do just fine. Pretty soon the entire world will be without this corrupt rotten hero leading to a more deserving one to take his place." The man dragged Endeavors body to another room as Monoma started to regain consciousness and see the number 1 pro hero being dragged. He was however unable to move and that was what scared him the most. The tall man looked at Monoma as he stared back at the villain with absolute fear.

"You fulfilled your purpose young man. I thank you. Without you and all of my patients the number 1 hero wouldn't have come to my personal medical facility. But I can't just let you escape so..." The man pulled out a syringe and injected the contents into Monomas body causing him to go unconscious. He dragged the two bodies away as he smiled deviously, knowing that his plan was going well.

Two days later.

In a large, luxurious mansion miles away from Hosu City a young man and a young woman were waking up and getting ready to go out on patrol. The man had red hair on his left side and white hair on his right. He also had a scar on his face but it didn't stop him from looking incredibly handsome. The woman was a tall and curvaceous lady with black hair and a smile on her face. The young man picked up his charging smartphone and found a news story that shook him to the core.

"What's the matter Todoroki? Is there something wrong?"

"Yaoyorozu, look at this." Todoroki put his phone into full screen mode so Momo could see the story being reported.

"For the last 48 hours the number 1 Pro Hero Endeavor has gone missing ever since a mission he undertook in Hosu City. On 333 Tatooine Drive he entered this house which is believed to be the residence of former neurosurgeon Takumi Hijoshiki. Hijoshiki has left the public eye ever since leaving his job two years ago and it is unknown if he was the culprit behind Endeavors disappearance or not. This is Channel 6 news. The news for Heroes." After the report Todoroki was completely in shock and he tried to hold back his hatred of his abusive father. He knew despite his previous actions this Hijoshiki man was still a villain that needed to be apprehended.

"I need to go Yaoyorozu. Go on the patrol without me!"

"But if your father is in danger maybe I can help!"

"No! I don't want you to get hurt. Besides I need to be the one to save my father. I just know that Hijoshiki guy is not going to let him go without a fight!" Shoto quickly put on his Hero Costume, Ran to his car and drove off to Hosu leaving his teammate and friend Momo Yaoyorozu behind. Momo grabbed some snacks and finished putting on her hero costume before getting in her luxurious car and driving over to Awagi where her patrol was scheduled.

"I hope Todoroki's okay. I know he is a powerful man but I wish I could help. Get a hold of yourself Momo he'll probably be back after I return home..."

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Momo Investigates

As the extremely beautiful Momo Yaoyorozu ended her day of super heroics by driving back home, still wondering what happened when her good friend Shoto ran off earlier that morning.

"Shoto has always had that sense of justice to him. An excellent trait for a hero but at the same time I wish that he'd let me join in. Did he forget that time I saved him during the End of Term Exam when we fought Aizawa-Sensei?"

Momo continued driving until she inevitably reached her big and luxurious mansion. She parked her car inside the garage and walked towards the door with a somewhat nervous stride as her loyal maid Narumi greeted her.

"Welcome back Lady Yaoyorozu. I'm happy to see that you're looking well."

"You're too kind Narumi." Said Momo as she started to drop her smile and make a worried expression on her face.

"What's wrong Lady Yaoyorozu? Is there something bothering you?"

"Did Todoroki arrive before me? It's getting pretty late."

"No he did not. Honestly I have no idea where he is."

Momo's concern for Todoroki's well being grew inside of her. He was usually at her house well before she was and he usually texted her throughout the day to see how she was doing.

"He hasn't texted me once today. I figured he'd at least tell me whether or not he'd have any luck finding the guy who kidnapped his father. I hope he's doing fine..."

Narumi could see Momo was feeling uneasy about her dear friends whereabouts so she took Momo's shaking hand and gave her an offer. "Now now Ms. Yaoyorozu I'm sure Mr. Todoroki will be back soon. How about you give yourself a quick shower while I look out for him?"

"Sounds good. At least I can ease myself in there." Momo entered her home and went to the bathroom where she turned on her shower loaded with the best kind of soap and shampoo that money could buy. She took off her hero costume and entered the shower allowing the hot, steamy water to clean her sweaty and dirty body. Momo had to deal with a few criminals that day so to calm herself Momo remembered how those encounters played out.

Momo remembered running towards a few criminals as they attempted to get away with some stolen cash from the local bank in tow. Momo created her signature weapon, a trusty staff out of her right arm and a Taser out of her left arm and she was able to corner the two thieves in an alley. "Looks like you two have nowhere to go! Surrender right now if you don't want to get hurt!"

"Like we'd give up now!" One of the thieves shot lighting at Momo out of his fingertips however she was ready for this attack and she quickly created a shield made out of a certain resistant alloy to block the lightning dead in its tracks! The other thief attempted to slip her up by shooting lotion out of his feet but Momo was ready for that too. She quickly created new shoes with self adhesive surfaces out of her thighs. She quickly jumped into the shoes smashed the lotion man with her staff and tased the electricity man before he could attack again.

"You boys ever heard of CR Alloy? It's a special metal that's extremely resistant to electricity. Maybe next time you should use your brain power as well as your Quirk power!" Proclaimed Momo as she was able to apprehend the thieves. Momo also vividly remembered the happy faces of the people all around her as the police carried the thieves away and returned the stolen money back to the bank. Momo confidently responded to the reporters who were all impressed with her successful villain takedown.

"Ms. Creati this makes your 15th straight successful villain takedown. I remember that your Quirk isn't specifically tied to combat so whats your secret for taking out these villainous individuals?" Asked an eager reporter.

"Always keep calm, think while you fight and have a game plan. If you're indecisive during battle you'll never succeed as a Pro Hero. Especially when you have a Quirk like mine that relies on using your brain a lot. Just remember I call myself the Everything Hero because I can help any way at any time!"

Momo could see the faces of the excited children watching her and the adults who clapped and cheered as she continued her patrol. She could even hear a few kids saying "Mommy! I want to go to UA and be just like her!" It made Momo feel great as she never thought she'd make it this far after only a few years after her UA graduation.

Momo however couldn't take her trip down memory lane forever so she finished her shower and put on some pajamas before Narumi ran over to her.

"Ms. Yaoyorozu! I have some big news! I believe Mr. Todoroki is in grave danger!" Momo immediately felt her heart drop into her stomach and she needed more information.

"What kind of danger?" She asked with an intense stare towards her maid.

"Well I looked at the news and as it turns out the man who's named Takumi Hijoshiki has sent an email to Todoroki who must have forwarded it to you! Maybe it could give you some information on where Mr. Todoroki could be!"

Momo hurried over to her phone and watched the read the email from the beginning

"Shoto Todoroki. I see that Endeavor is in fact your daddy. Considering that his influence could cause more unsightly heroes to rise up and follow his example I decided that my experiment requires more test subjects. I'm sure you understand that true heroes protect those in need so if you want to face me man to man, come and find me. Who knows? Maybe your father will have enough life left in him to say some last words? So what's it gonna be? You letting a symbol of corruption die or you saving him as part of your heroes duty? You choose. Oh, by the way I won't be at the same house so just think of the place I'm most likely to return to."

\- Hijoshiki

Momo was completely dumbfounded. She knew this would set off Todoroki's inner flames and get him rushing to the location he implied in the message. But where was that place?

"Hmm... Well the email was sent 10 hours ago to Todoroki's smartphone and based on the layout of Hosu and the security it's very unlikely he'd choose the hospital his mother was placed into. So where in Hosu could he be?"

Momo thought to herself for a few minutes but then she remembered something that might be able to crack her little case.

"Oh yeah. The Finn Rey Memorial hospital was supposed to be demolished a few months ago. But it instead simply became an abandoned building almost a mile away from Hosu. I wonder. Did this Hijoshiki find out about this hospital? If he did, did he think Todoroki would know where it is? Either way. I need to prepare for this!"

Momo took off her pajamas and immediately created her hero costume, she also made sure to grab some snacks with a high fat content to use more creations that she'd probably need. Then she created a cell phone tracer after grabbing the necessary supplies for her journey. She placed the tracer on the phone and managed to locate Todoroki's phone.

"Well he's way off track. It looks like he's in the shopping district of Hosu when the hospital is out of town. Well. Hopefully he'll understand why I'm picking him up. It'll be like one of our dates. Just with more rescuing and villain fighting and less tea and sushi."

Momo headed for the door as Narumi decided to give her one last piece of advice.

"Now Ms. Yaoyorozu make sure you remind Todoroki that his lone wolf strategy is not going to work with you. I can't believe he's still acting the way he was when he first went to UA."

"I'll make sure to do that. I will be back home late so make sure the house is safe."

"Of course. Good luck Ms. Yaoyorozu."

Momo entered her car once more and drove off to Hosu City. It was a fairly safe drive as the roads were not very busy in the evening. Momo parked her car near Endeavors agency as the shopping district was only a few blocks away from there. As soon as Momo ran over to the district she saw Todoroki sitting down near an All Might statue.

"Todoroki, I know you told me you could handle this on your own but your lone wolf routine is not going to work."

"Momo. How many times do I have to tell you that I don't want to see you get hurt? I thought we agreed to that after we started living together."

"Well I don't want to see you get hurt either. So the way I see it, we either take this guy down and save your father together or we don't do it at all."

Todoroki contemplated this statement made by the strong, creative and protective woman that stood before him. "Well she's got a point. Besides if I keep doing this I will never find dad. Maybe she knows where Hijoshiki is. She was always a better strategist than me." Thought Todoroki.

"Okay then. You have made your point. I will follow your lead. Do you know where Hijoshiki's place is?"

Momo gave a triumphant smile as she knew she got through to him. "Yes Todoroki I do know where he is and I have a plan in mind to save your father! So I want you to take my hand and I will drive you to the hospital where he is definitely hiding!" Proclaimed Momo in a confident voice.

Shoto also smiled at the confidence displayed by his girlfriend. "You certainly have a way with words. Okay lead the way."

Momo took Shoto's hand and they gave each other a tight and passionate hug. Solidifying their trust and respect for each others skills. Momo felt a deep warm feeling that she hadn't felt in a while as Shoto pushed his chest against hers and Shoto knew that no matter what happened in that hospital since he would undertake this task with Momo his chances of success practically doubled. After the two finished hugging Momo headed to her car and Shoto went over to his as the two headed out of Hosu City and into their destination proper. One that they knew would be the ultimate test to save the number 1 hero!

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 The Plan of Creati

Momo and Todoroki drove through the mostly empty and dark streets of Hosu City to head down a path less travelled by heroes and civilians alike outside of the city. The two heroes sped towards the Finn Rey Memorial Hospital with determination and a sense of uneasiness in their minds. They both knew it was a job that had to be done but at the same time neither one knew what Hijoshiki was capable of or what exactly he was going to do to Endeavor. As the minutes passed both of them settled into their roles. They knew they had to keep their emotions in check on the job. Especially since they both knew that Hijoshiki wouldn't simply surrender after all that he had done at this point. As soon as they arrived Momo and Shoto got out of their cars and gazed upon the abandoned hospital.

The building was dark and gloomy as it still looked the same as it did three months ago when the plans to demolish it fell through. The roof clearly needed maintenance, the sign had a few letters rubbed out so it read "In Ey Pital" and the door to the place looked broken down as if a child could touch the front door and immediately destroy it. It was a messy and harrowing place that would only be used by someone who's desperate.

Shoto walked over to the front door and carefully opened it. But as soon as he did a foul stench emitted from the building making both Shoto and Momo cover their noses and recoil in disgust. "Well we can tell this guy isn't sanitary." Quipped Momo.

"Yeah it smells like Mineta's dirty magazines after a session of self pleasure." Replied Shoto

"Please don't remind me of that little pervert. He was such a nuisance back in the day. At least he's in jail now." said Momo as she blushed so hard that her face was turning red.

"Sorry. Anyways stay sharp. You never know when Hijoshiki could be pop out and make our lives miserable." Shoto and Momo entered the building to find an empty reception area and a sign that had been written on in permanent marker.

It said "Come to room 309. We'll settle this Todoroki."

"Well at least he's giving us clear directions now so what was your plan to take this guy down?" Asked Shoto.

"Well since he clearly wants you I figured that you should enter that room first and try to stall him. Then I'll find a way to restrain him once he's off guard. I was thinking I'll go to the fourth floor and drop down when he least expects it." Explained Momo as she created a pair of handcuffs from her midriff.

"Sounds good. As long as he thinks that i came here alone he should be completely unable to deal with you. Let's put your plan into action." Said Shoto as he ran up the stairs to the third floor while Momo went up to the fourth.

Shoto then walked over to room 309 as he prepared to unleash his ice side onto Hijoshiki if he attempted to attack him. "Gotta make sure I'm on guard. I still don't know what this guys Quirk is so he could be dangerous. Just freeze him if he attempts an attack. Fire would be too risky." Shoto found the room and entered to see the tall man who's face he saw in the news, the man who had captured his father and led him to this very moment.

"I see you were able to figure out my location. Well done. So. I suppose you're here to bring me in and get your daddy back. Does that sound about right?" asked Hijoshiki.

"Sounds about right but it seems like you're more interested in something else other than capturing Pro Heroes. You have something else in mind don't you?" Asked Todoroki.

Hijoshiki showed an arrogant smirk as he replied. "You're an insightful young man aren't you? There's always more to people like me than just keeping these idiots in my confinement. But of course your dad is the most important piece of the plan."

Todoroki tensed up and prepared for any sudden movements from Hijoshiki meanwhile Momo was positioned on the fourth floor and listened in on their conversation due to the damaged walls and floors allowing her to hear everything going on. Momo created a few tranquilizer darts and a launcher from her stomach and prepared to drop down in order to catch Hijoshiki off guard however she was unfortunately unaware of a blonde man approaching from behind.

"Well if it isn't another Class 1-A punk. I will prove class 1-B is superior!" Said the man. Momo turned around to see the blonde man and she could tell from the voice and the attitude that it was Monoma but there was something different about him this time. His smile looked less arrogant and more psychotic, his skin was loaded with bruises and his eyes were glowing with a grey light. Almost as if he's possessed.

"Monoma? What are you doing here?" Asked Momo in shock.

"I could ask the same to you Ms. First round curbstomp!" Said Monoma as he dodged Momo's dart and touched her shoulder. Monoma then created a knife from his arm and slashed at Momo with it. Momo rolled out of the way and ran into a nearby room with Monoma in hot pursuit.

Todoroki could hear the commotion coming from the floor above and he could hear Monoma's voice and it made him wonder what he had gotten himself into. "What did you do to those people you captured Hijoshiki?!" Asked Todoroki.

"It's funny that you ask. I simply used my Quirk to put a little memory back into the blonde guys head. Then that's all he seemed to focus on." Explained Hijoshiki.

"You're putting her in danger!" Yelled Todoroki as he got ready to freeze Hijoshiki but unbeknownst to Todoroki Hijoshiki had a defense against heroes with powerful Quirks. He looked directly in Todoroki's eyes and activated his Quirk and Todoroki saw his mother in Hijoshiki's place.

"Don't do this son. Stand down. Do it for me." Said Shotos mom in a kind and innocent voice.

Todoroki was unable to attack and he just stood in place out of bewilderment. Hijoshiki took this opportunity to grab a syringe and inject an anesthetic into Todoroki's bloodstream.

"Oh Todoroki. You still really love your mommy don't you? It was an easy memory for me to exploit. Now I don't know who you brought with you but honestly I'm sure my new friend can take care of her. After all he can copy the Quirk of anyone he touches. Makes me wonder if he could use One For All if he ever copied the power of Deku..."

Hijoshiki dragged Todoroki away as Momo meanwhile hid from Monoma as he tried to make more weapons from his fat cells. Momo grabbed one of her snacks, a chocolate bar and scarfed it down to replenish her fat cells while she tried to think of a plan.

"Alright calm yourself down Momo. If I remember correctly Monoma can't use another person's Quirk for more than five minutes so I just need to wait him out until he needs to touch me again." Momo thought to herself as she moved to a new hiding place. Monoma walked into the room with a chainsaw in hand and his psychotic grin growing even bigger.

"Class 1-B will win by any means necessary!" Yelled Monoma.

"What is with Monoma? Has he gone insane?" Momo thought to herself as she realized that she's getting into more trouble than she initially thought.

To be continued...


	4. Chapter 4

"Chapter 4 Momo vs Monoma

"Momo hid behind a surgical table as she tried to collect her thoughts but no matter what she tried to think of she couldn't come up with a plan! Momo tried over and over again to collect her thoughts but her feelings of self doubt were getting to her. Just like they were years ago when she was dominated in a matter of seconds by a fellow hero from Class 1-A at the Sports Festival, Tokoyami. The feeling of not being able to fight back, the feeling that she would be unable to act in a crisis and the feeling that she would never be effective as a hero. Her plan to capture Hijoshiki had fallen apart and now he was alerted to her presence. Even worse is that she was pinned down by an old foe.

"You know Yaoyorozu... I always knew you were weak. Seeing you lose in such a short amount of time to Tokoyami, seeing your confidence take a nosedive, seeing your stupid face finally hung low in defeat. It was priceless."

"Momo knew he was just bad mouthing her to bait her but she could not take any more of Monoma's arrogance. Momo ran out of her hiding place while creating a gun from her stomach. She fired 3 bullets at Monoma but he blocked every single one with 3 miniature shields he formed one by one. They were just slabs of metal but they did block the shots. Momo noticed his lack of craftsmanship when making his items and in a manner similar to having an epiphany she was able to come up with a plan.

"Is that all you've got Momo? Don't make me laugh!" Monoma hastily created a slingshot from his stomach and shot at Momo but Momo ran out of the room and locked the room that she ran into. Momo opened up her outfit a bit more to make something big. For large objects she needed a lot of skin exposed.

"Monoma laughed to himself as he started to look for Momo. "You know I honestly thought for a while now that you were chosen as the Vice president of Class 1-A because they just thought you look cute. Honestly it isn't cause of your skill cause you shouldn't kid yourself. You have no skill. You aren't a powerhouse like Todoroki or Bakugo or Midoriya. You certainly aren't fast like IIda and you definitely aren't even that durable like Kirishima. You're nothing! So why don't you just come out here and admit defeat? Just give up!"

Momo tried to ignore the insults as she continued to create her item. She could feel her fat cells evaporating and her stomach practically being stretched to its limit but she kept focused on what she was making. Momo gritted her teeth and groaned in pain as the item finally started to come out of her flesh. It was a cannon of some kind that exited her stomach slowly but surely and hit the floor hard as Momo grabbed her belly in relief and noticed she might have used up most of the cells for that item.

"Wow that one creation really took a lot out of me. Maybe Sero was right about his comparison considering I feel like I just relieved myself... Why am I even thinking about that?!" Momo positioned the cannon to the right of the room and waited for Monoma to enter through the door she came in. However she heard a loud pounding noise coming from the room next to her and she knew something was up.

"Of course he wouldn't come in through the front door but this pounding is coming from every direction. Hopefully my actual plan still works. This isn't an ordinary cannon after all."

"Momo heard a loud metallic thud behind her as Monoma rolled into the room with a baseball bat in his hands. He attempted to swing the bat at Momo but she dodged and quickly fired the cannon at Monoma which shot a sticky substance directly at him launching him off his feet and sticking him to the wall on the other side of the room. A defibrillator was on the table near Monoma when he got stuck to the said wall and when Monoma hit it with such force the machine shocked him on the arm causing him to grunt in pain.

"What's going on? Why am I in this hospital? Why am I.." Before Monoma could say anything else his eyes started glowing again but those few seconds were enough to let Momo know that she needed to do in order to end the fight. She grabbed the defibrillator off of the table and positioned it onto Monomas chest as the sticky substance kept him in place.

"This is going to sting a little but you'll have to deal with it!" Momo pressed the Defibrillator against Monomas chest and turned it on sending a huge shock through Monoma's body and practically waking him up from his hallucinations. Monoma clutched onto his chest as he still felt quite a bit of pain in that area./p  
"I'm sorry but that seems to be the only way to get you out of your hallucination. I was starting to get desperate so I figured this would be the only way I could get out of this alive." Said Momo.

"Monoma slightly chuckled as he tried to go back to his typical arrogant persona that he was back when he was in UA. "Right. Once again the class 1-A recommended disappointment really proves she didn't do enough to make it through graduation."

"Shut up Monoma. You're one to talk since you failed your End of Term Exam."

"Monoma was left speechless at Momo's reply at first as he had essentially no retort to that statement. "Well... Uh..."

"Listen. I learned years ago that I am not flawless. I was not perfect back then and I am not perfect now. But when Aizawa fell for my plan after my confidence was at an all time low I realized he did what he did to snap me out of a funk I was in. He knew I wouldn't improve unless I believed in myself. So ever since that day I have tried to make myself a more competent hero in the field and you know what? I like to think I succeeded in some ways. So yeah I have screwed up but some of the best heroes in our profession still mess up every now and then. But I won't let it stop me. I will keep going no matter what!" Passionately said Momo.

"A bit long winded but I get your point. Anyways thanks for getting me back to my senses. I think Kendo would kill me if I said half of the stuff I did in her presence." Replied Monoma.

"Momo was a bit surprised by his statement. "Wait... You're working together?"

"More than that we're engaged." Proudly claimed Monoma.

It's unbelievable that she would go for a guy like him. But he is a powerful hero and she does straighten him out often so I guess that makes sense." Thought Momo

"Well looks like we're in a tight spot here. Mind if I help out with your mission?" Asked Monoma

Momo knew that she worked better as a team leader than a solo hero so she thought including Monoma would make this a better game plan to save Todoroki and whoever else was in this abandoned hospital. "Fine. I'll let you come with me under one condition." Said Momo.

"Sure, What is the condition? Whatever it is I'll accept it." Replied Monoma.

"Don't drive me nuts." Said Momo.

"Fair enough. As you wish. By the way what was that sticky stuff you hit me with when I was taken over?" Asked Monoma.

"It's a special kind of glue that my mother invented back when she was a pro hero. I needed to launch a lot of it for it to be effective so that's why I kind of bombarded you with it." Explained Momo.

"No wonder I wasn't ready for it. The most complicated thing I could make with your Quirk was a chainsaw and that was one with a faulty blade!" Said Monoma.

"I was wondering... Well at least I know that no one knows my Quirk better than myself." Thought Momo as she went down the stairs to try and find Todoroki with Monoma following closely behind her.

"Meanwhile Shoto woke up in an empty room deep below where he previously was. The room was dusty, dilapidated and was obviously in need of repair. Shoto got up slowly as his legs felt like jelly and his arms felt like they were losing strength.

"What was in that anesthetic? This guy obviously has these things planned out. Well I can't think about the finer details for too long. I need to find Yaoyorozu!" Thought Todoroki.

"He went to the only door in the room and found the door to be locked. So Todoroki touched the keyhole with his right finger freezing the lock and breaking it allowing him to leave the room. As Todoroki was about to leave though he saw someone else who was unconscious and in the exact same room as he was previously. It was a girl with brown skin, dark hair and and outfit that looked like a magical girl anime outfit.

""Who is this girl? I can't just let her stay here." Todoroki went over to the girl who was struggling to wake up herself.

""Hey. I know that you are probably in a bit of shock but, I think I'll need your help to get out of here. What's your name?" asked Todoroki.

"The girl got up, dusted herself off and looked at Shoto with her big golden eyes. "Call me Narumi, Narumi Raifuru. My hero name is Magical Massacre."  
"To be continued...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Shoto and Memories

Shoto looked at Narumi as she started a strange chant while holding out her right hand.

"Great Goddess of Divine Wisdom heal my battered body!" Suddenly a bright light appeared on Narumi's wounds closing them up and removing the bruises from her skin. However after the healing process completed Narumi held her head for a brief moment almost as if using the spell had some sort of side effect.

"So is that your Quirk Narumi?" Asked Shoto.

"Yes. My Quirk is called Alchemist. I can cast various spells as long as I say the chants correctly. But if I use it too much I get a migraine." Explained Narumi as she let go of her head and walked towards the exit door.

"Well what other spells can you cast?" Asked Shoto.

Most of its basic stuff. I can stun enemies with a Paralysis Bolt, I can create a wind storm with Gale Blast and I can temporarily increase my strength or another person's with Boost Attribute." Explained Narumi as she noticed something on the wall near the door and started picking at it.

What are you doing?" Asked Shoto.

"Well I am looking at this strange liquid on the wall. It looks like... Strawberry tart filling." Narumi touched the liquid and licked it. Then she licked the wall until there was none of the liquid remaining.

"That can't be sanitary..." Thought Shoto.

"Narumi why are you licking that stuff?" Asked Shoto.

"Well I'm thinking this stuff isn't blood but it isn't strawberry flavored either. It seems to be coming from the floor above us. It tastes... Like a lizard's dissected intestines." Said Narumi.

"Well let's get out of here. We need to find my partner Yaoyorozu and my father." Said Todoroki as he left the room with Narumi following him.

"You mean Creati? I see her all of the time on TV. She's cool. But you are pretty impressive yourself from what I've seen. You could say you're the reason I wanted to join the Hero Course at UA." Said Narumi.

"You're a UA student?" Asked Todoroki.

"Yes. In Class 1-A in fact. I wasn't recommended like you but I did perform well enough in the Entrance Exam. The Robots were perfect targets for my spells since I need time to pull off a powerful one." Explained Narumi.

"So UA is still producing the next generation of greats huh? Well that's good to hear." Thought Shoto.

"By the way. How did you learn to use your fire the way you did when you stopped that cyborg a few weeks ago? My friends wouldn't stop talking about it a few weeks ago." Asked Narumi.

With that question Shoto was reminded by the cold and dark parts of his past that he would rather forget. But ultimately he couldn't as it shaped the person he was for years afterwards. He remembered a time when he was at the tender age of six and Endeavor tasked him with burning some targets he set up outside of the family garden.

"Okay son. I'm waiting." Said Endeavor impatiently.

"The young Shoto looked at his left hand and saw no flames emit from it. Whereas his right side filled with frost and ice. Shoto knew that not only did he not want to use his fire side he simply had no experience using it since he was much more comfortable using his ice.

"I can't Dad. I just don't have control of it yet..." But as soon as Shoto said those words his father slapped him in the back of his head and pulled him towards him by the ear.

"Listen son. Why do you think I am doing this? I am training you this way so you can surpass All Might. That's the reason you were the perfect child. That's the reason you were the best choice out of your siblings, that's why when I tell you to do something you will do it! Now burn those targets with your fire Quirk or there will be no dinner for you tonight." Commanded Endeavor coldly and with a huge amount of pent up rage.

Shoto then changed his face from a look of fear to a look of determination. He activated his fire Quirk and laid waste to the targets burning all of them with powerful fire blasts one right after the other!

"Impressive Shoto. Most impressive. You'll be ready for UA in no time..."

Shoto cooled down his body with his Ice Quirk and glared at his father. This man was one that he barely even considered human even as a young child. Especially with the way he treated the woman he was supposed to love and cherish. Instead Shoto knew all of his dirty deeds and what he did to ensure that he would have someone to surpass All Might. So when he got the number 1 hero position based on a technicality he definitely remembered his father's flabbergasted and enraged reaction once he returned home.

As Shoto continued to walk through the hospital to find Momo and some answers he decided to finally answer Narumi's question.

"My father taught me well. I especially got good at it after my time at the Sports Festival. I definitely got more used to it but..." Said Shoto.

"But what? Why did you stop?" asked Narumi as she entered the security room with Todoroki.

"But no matter what happened after Midoriya helped me and after I started working with Yaoyorozu I could never forgive and never forget what that bitter old man did to me and my family. He wanted me to be the perfect weapon and he succeeded. But honestly in thise moments where I could work without him watching me it's been the closest thing I've had to joy in my life. I guess you could say that's why I'm with Yaoyorozu. After I helped her and she helped me in return I guess I thought she might be the one person who can help me get a normal life. One where I can actually be a hero." Said Todoroki as he vented all of his feelings.

"Oh so that's why. I figured you just liked her since she was top of her class and she has big breasts." Said Narumi in a deadpan voice.

"What? Why would I care about..." Asked Todoroki. But before he could finish Narumi put up her hand to stop what he would say.

"Stop. First of all I was joking. You don't seem like the guy who would care about breast size. Second I found something on these monitors that you might be interested in." Said Narumi.

Todoroki looked at the monitors and what he saw a truly terrible sight in room 407. Hijoshiki had his father on an operating table and he definitely did not look like he was at one hundred percent. If anything Endeavor looked like he had been through a harsh battle. There were several bloody scars on his face, his legs had several cuts, his arms had several harsh bruises and his eyes were bloodshot. Hijoshiki had a jar of some kind of green substance that he was inserting into a syringe.

"Well isn't this just an efficient turn of events? Now you'll have more than one opponent to test your skills against. Now as soon as you take out these misguided heroes you will be the Endeavor that I always wanted you to be. The Endeavor that society needs you to be. Not the one who is protected by these filth because of your high standing in the hero world." Said Hijoshiki as he once again looked into Endeavors eyes causing him to hallucinate.

Endeavor this time saw his son Shoto in front of him instead of Hijoshiki. Who was incredibly angry and preparing his Ice Quirk.

"You can't escape your past dad. The world will know what you did."

Endeavor's fear increased with the appearance of another person he wronged. His wife once again who looked even angrier at her husband.

"The time of Endeavor is over Todoroki."

As if Endeavor couldn't be traumatized enough the last person who appeared in front of him tipped him over the edge. All Might. Complete in his muscle form that was lost ever since his battle with All For One.

"I stood for Peace and Justice! You stand for Corruption and Tyranny! Accept who you are and let go of your tether."

"Let go. Todoroki." Said all three of his hallucinations. Endeavor was nearly left in tears as he couldn't bear the emotional and physical torture that Hijoshiki was putting him though.

Of course Todoroki couldn't see the actual torture that was going on in his father's mind but he knew if Endeavor looked like he was in that much torment there was something up.

"Oh and i think I see Momo and some blonde guy on this floor too. Maybe the four of us could..." As soon as Narumi said that Todoroki ran out of the room and looked to his left. Sure enough Momo was there with Monoma.

"Yaoyorozu!" Exclaimed Todoroki to get Momo's attention.

"Todoroki!" Exclaimed Momo as her face lit up with joy. She ran towards Todoroki and hugged him tight. Narumi saw Momo's chest push against Todoroki's and covered her own underdeveloped chest. She was clearly jealous of Momo.

"I thought my plan backfired and I'd never get to see you again!" Said Momo in relief as she let go of her hug on Todoroki.

"Don't be worried. You couldn't have predicted that Monoma would be there." Reassured Todoroki.

"Well who's this little girl who's with you right now Todoroki? She's pretty cute." Asked Monoma.

Narumi blushed and introduced herself. "I am Narumi Raifuru. My hero name is Magical Massacre. We have found where Endeavor is being held so if you want to save him I recommend that we do that now."

"Then let's not waste any more time. Let's head to Room 407!" Said Todoroki as he went up the stairs to meet Hijoshiki once again this time with Monoma, Momo and Narumi in tow.

Meanwhile Hijoshiki sat near the rooms computer as he decided to rest after torturing Endeavor.

"I hope he understands I'm not the villain here. I do what I do because I can't let him be seen this way by the people." Thought Hijoshiki as he remembered his old job back in Hosu.

Seven years earlier

Hijoshiki was a brilliant neurosurgeon in the Hosu City Hospital who graduated from the top of his class at the Bacta Medical School and who's Quirk made him an efficient employee when it came to helping his patients and their well being. But on this particular day he was needed to deal with the recovery of a patient who needed the best mental help possible.

Hijoshiki went into his assigned room and saw a beautiful but also obviously troubled woman with white hair who sat at the bed to the right side of the room.

Hijoshiki was prepared to do his job as usual but he didn't know what would come out of this session with Ms. Todoroki.

To be continued...


	6. Chapter 6

"Chapter 6 Hijoshiki's Realization

"Okay. This is session number 67, I have with me Ms. Todoroki, the wife of number 2 pro hero Endeavor today. I'm hoping to calm her nerves and give her the medical assistance she needs to have a happy and healthy life." Said Hijoshiki to his recording device as he began his session with Ms. Todoroki.

"Why are you recording this Doctor?" Asked Ms. Todoroki.

"There's no need for any concern. I simply record all of my sessions to help me prepare myself for other patients. How are you doing today?" Asked Hijoshiki.

"I'm fine Doctor. I've been this way for quite a while physically." Replied Ms. Todoroki as she looked out of the window.

"I see. Well can you please tell me why you seem a bit... Happier today compared to other days?" Asked Hijoshiki.

"Well overall I think it's because I know my son Shoto is going to enter UA pretty soon. He'll be a great hero. I've known that ever since I started raising him." Said Ms. Todoroki with a small smile on her face.

"Shoto. You never really mentioned you had a kid before." Said Hijoshiki.

"Well the thing is my husband wanted to keep him a secret until he was ready to send out into the world. So he could surprise everyone with his Quirk and so he'd be the hero to talk about once he'd be 15." Explained Ms. Todoroki.

"I'm guessing you weren't allowed to talk about that sort of thing when you were in Mr. Endeavors presence. Or anywhere outside of the house for that matter." Said Hijoshiki with a bit more interest on his face.

Ms. Todoroki noticed his increase in attentiveness but she kept going. "No I wasn't. In fact when I tried to defend my son when he was five I usually just got a slap in the face or a push against a wall." Explained Ms. Todoroki.

"So you're telling me he beat you and his son when he was a young kid? That's awful. I was told you scarred your son by pouring boiling water all over his face though. Is that true?" Asked Hijoshiki.

"Yes. I'll admit it was true! But I was being driven to madness! I didn't know what to do while I was calling my mother and he just appeared in the room!" Exclaimed Todoroki while clutching the sides of the bed.

"It's funny that you mention that Ms. Todoroki because I actually did a little research before our session today. Based on any incidents I could find about Endeavor. What I found out was shocking to say the least." Explained Hijoshiki.

"What did you find out?" Asked Ms. Todoroki.

"In the hearing of 2001 about the questionable use of Quirk Marriages there seems to be a specific hero who's influence and use of carefully tailored rhetoric was able to get the people to keep Quirk Marriages alive and well. You can guess who did that." Explained Hijoshiki.

"I heard about that. But that also reminds me of something that happened a few years back as well." Replied Ms. Todoroki.

"What would that be?" Asked Hijoshiki.

"Well do you remember the Toxic Clique incident?" Asked Ms. Todoroki.

"Yeah it was all over the news a few months ago. What about it?" Asked Hijoshiki.

"Well when the Clique was found in their hideout it was actually revealed that one of the members, Dokueki had kept some extortion data on my husband as well as several other pro heroes who were involved in shady dealings. He intended to release that data as soon as his pals took out Endeavor but if you know my husband you could probably tell that it simply wasn't going to happen." Elaborated Ms. Todoroki.

"Yeah and?" Asked Hijoshiki as he stared into Ms. Todoroki's eyes with clear, definite interest.

"Well after my husband single handedly defeated the entire team he made sure to have the extortion data destroyed. He knew if the police got their hands on it it could ruin his career and his chance to be the number 1 hero." Finished Ms. Todoroki

"How do you know this? Asked Hijoshiki.

"My husband met me in the hospital shortly afterwards. He said he was coming to see how I was doing. But I knew he didn't care about that. Not after what he's done..." Ms. Todoroki gritted her teeth and started shaking as her mood went from mere depression to a mix of depression and anger. "He had some flash drives with him and when I asked him what those were he just said they were stuff from his old rookie days. But one look at the drives let me know that he was lying. Especially since Dokueki spent his entire time being dragged to the police car ranting about how Endeavor was corrupt and he would've proved it. Does he seriously think I don't watch the news while I'm here?! Finished Ms. Todoroki as she breathed after venting her feelings about her husband.

"I can see why you're feeling that way. But it seems like I hit a nerve. I may have been overly desperate for information. For that I do apologize. But I believe I might have gotten everything I needed to know from this session. Thank you Ms. Todoroki. I'll just leave you be for now." Said Hijoshiki as he turned off his recording device and left the room.

Present Day

Hijoshiki finished his flashback and went back to Endeavor with a smile on his face.

"You see Endeavor even back in my past you weren't a hero to me. For years and years you thought you get away without whatever you wanted, whenever you wanted with no consequences. Well now it's not going to be that easy. Even when your son finds me it'll be too late. Cause guess who's going to stand in his way?"

Endeavor was too traumatized and shocked from his previous torture to muster a reply.

"Well it should be obvious. Let's see if the number 1 hero is all he's cracked up to be anymore!" Hijoshiki stared directly into his eyes and activated his Quirk causing more hallucinations to go into Endeavors already tortured mind. Only this one was of someone that Endeavor didn't expect. It wasn't his wife, it wasn't his son, it wasn't even All Might. It was himself.

"You know what you have to do Todoroki. As soon as you see your enemies. You eliminate them. Defeat them any way you can so you can sustain your dream. You don't want all of this to go away do you?" All of this..."

In that moment Endeavors eyes started to glow as Hijoshiki smirked knowing Endeavor was under his total control now.

Meanwhile Todoroki, Momo, Monoma and Narumi all headed to room 407 as Momo quickly ate some candy bars that she brought with her. She knew she needed all the fat cells she could muster for this confrontation.

"You seem to have quite the appetite considering we're about to take out the man who took down the number 1 hero Momo. Could you pass one of those snacks over to me?" Asked Narumi.

"I guess. But my Quirk relies on me having fat cells to create things. The more things I eat, the more things I can produce." Explained Momo as everyone stopped near room 407 and she patted her exposed stomach.

"Well you've got two big globes of fat you could use anyways..." Said Narumi softly so Momo couldn't hear her.

"What was that?" Asked Momo.

"Nothing." Replied Narumi.

"So we're here. Now I'm sure that Hijoshiki can't beat all 4 of us at once so let's come up with a strategy quick before we go in." Said Todoroki.

"Agreed. This is what I thought of. Monoma learns how to use the basics of others Quirks pretty quickly but he can't master them right away." Said Momo as she started to lay out the strategy.

"Hey I can have anyone's Quirk at any time so I'd like to think I'm pretty much a top tier guy!" Snapped Monoma.

"You didn't let me finish. Anyways. Whereas I've heard about Narumi since I watched this year's Sports Festival. She's pretty good with powerful spells and versatile applications. But she's a Glass Cannon. She needs a long time to pull off an impressive spell and she can't take too many hits." Continued Momo.

"Yeah. That cost me when I faced Yoshida. He crushed me." Said Narumi with a sad expression on her face.

"Don't worry. I didn't do well in my Sports Festival match years ago either. It happens. My point is that my Quirk doesn't work well in a straight up fight against a powerful opponent either. So I'm thinking Todoroki and Monoma should be the main offensive while I go with Narumi to give her time to use spells. Plus I'll support you three wherever I can. The trick is to keep Hijoshiki distracted and apprehend him when he's overwhelmed. Does that sound solid?" Finished Momo.

"Sounds good. I have no complaints." Said Todoroki.

"Same here." Said Narumi.

"I guess it could work. I'd been meaning to try Todoroki's Quirk anyways." Said Monoma.

As they were all in agreement of Momo's strategy the four heroes entered the room to confront Hijoshiki.

"You've taken this too far Hijoshiki. You should just give up cause we've got you this time!" Shouted Todoroki.

"So you've finally arrived. With some friends I see. Isn't that just lovely?" Replied Hijoshiki.

"We've already given the police a tip over to this place so you're going to jail Hijoshiki. You can surrender right now or you can let me freeze you in place. Either one works with me." Stated Todoroki. He wasn't wrong. Momo had sent her location to the local police via her phone before they entered the room so they knew it would only be a matter of time before they would show up.

"You really think it'll be that simple? I figured this would happen so I had our esteemed number 1 hero filled with only the most depressing of thoughts. I don't think he even has any control of himself anymore. So..." Hijoshiki removed Endeavors restraints and the possessed hero shot a blast of fire at our heroes. They all dodged out of the way as Endeavor rushed towards them with his flames on overcharge.

"Kill them Endeavor! Kill them all or die trying!" Yelled Hijoshiki.

To be continued


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 The Fantastic Four

As Endeavor charged at his four opponents Todoroki quickly made an ice wall around his allies to buy them a little time.

'Yaoyorozu! Are we sticking with your plan?!" Yelled Todoroki as his walls were already being melted by Endeavors fire.

"Yes! I'll take Narumi with me! Monoma give Todoroki some backup!" Ordered Momo.

"Understood!" Replied Monoma as he touched Todoroki's head to copy his Quirk and shot more ice at the walls to keep them stable. Unfortunately Endeavor blew the wall to pieces with one more giant fire blast! Monoma and Todoroki were knocked back by the sheer force of the blast and Momo quickly created a shield to protect herself and Narumi from the ice blasts.

Momo ran out of the opening Endeavor created in the ice wall as Monoma and Todoroki both shot ice at Endeavor attempting to immobilize him. However Endeavor jumped up to avoid the attack and threw a huge fire spear at Monoma and Todoroki forcing the two to dodge in opposite directions! Todoroki stared at his father right into his glowing possessed eyes.

"Father. Always so determined to be the number 1 hero that you would disregard everyone and everything else around you. My mom, The ideals of All Might and me. Nothing was worth a second thought to you huh?" Todoroki thought to himself.

Endeavor clenched his fists and prepared to strike.

"Every now and then though I could see that you can be scared. You can make decisions rashly. Especially when you became number 1 based on a technicality. Maybe All Might was just seen as an obstacle by you. But to me he was a hero I admired. Unlike you! You are no father and you're definitely not a symbol of peace. It's time to take you down!"

As Todoroki finished his thoughts he shot a huge amount of orange flames from his left side as his father shot an even more intense torrent of blue flames from both hands! Todoroki was getting overwhelmed but Monoma quickly ran over to Todoroki's side and shot his own Orange flames to cancel out Endeavors.

"One on one we don't stand a chance against the number one hero! But together we might be able to do it!" Shouted Monoma as he continued to shoot his flames.

As the boys continued to defend themselves against Endeavor, Hijoshiki noticed Momo creating something at the other side of the room and he saw an opening for himself.

"Look into my eyes you foolish woman! I have you now..."

"Thunder Fairy, Shock with your bolt of pain!" Said Narumi interrupting Hijoshiki.

Before he could finish what he was saying he was hit by a strong bolt of electricity from his right side. Shocking him to unconsciousness. Narumi was positioned in the the right place to intercept him.

"Thanks Narumi!" Said Momo as she finished her creation.

"Don't mention it. What exactly are you making?" Asked Narumi.

"I'm thinking Endeavor won't exactly let us shock him the way you did to Hijoshiki. Plus I'm willing to bet I won't be able to shock him with a defibrillator directly. So here's my fallback plan..."

As Momo explained her plan to Narumi quickly Monoma and Todoroki were still dealing with Endeavors Hell Fire.

"It's too intense! I can't push it back much longer!" Yelled Monoma as he was clearly tiring out.

"Keep going! We need to hold him off for just a few more seconds!" Replied Todoroki. He tried to act tough but his own body was heating up from the brutal flames./p

"How strong are you father? Are your flames really as hot as Hell itself?" Thought Todoroki.

"Water Fairy, Wash the slate clean and crash upon my oppressors!"

Just when it looked like the two boys would be engulfed in flame a huge wave of water formed near Endeavor and extinguisged his flames while knocking him back. He was caught off guard.

"You brat! I'll kill you first!" Endeavor lunged after Narumi as she tried to chant a different spell.

"Wind Fairy, blow away my..." Before Narumi could finish she chant Endeavor caught her and prepared to set her on fire. However before Narumi could get burned she heard a familiar voice.

"Narumi, Cover your ears!" Shouted Momo.

Narumi did as she was told as Momo turned on a high frequency sound generator stunning Endeavor and causing his ears to bleed.

"Todoroki, Monoma! Freeze him in place!

Monoma and Todoroki used their ice simultaneously freezing Endeavor in place while his ears were still ringing from the sound generator. Narumi got out of Endeavors grasp just in time as Momo grabbed a defibrillator she also created while the fight was going on. She turned it on and pushed it into Endeavors chest.

"Lucky for me I found someone who gave me something you never did father. And she's the reason you didn't succeed today!" Thought Todoroki as Momo shocked Endeavor with the defibrillator and Narumi added to the shock with her own power.

"Thunder Fairy, Shock with your bolt of pain!" The combined shock was so intense that Endeavors costume was partially burned afterwards but it was finally enough voltage to get him out of the hallucination.

Endeavor finally collapsed and the four heroes took deep breaths as they both used their Quirks quite heavily throughout the ordeal.

"Todoroki, Monoma, Narumi. Are you all okay?" Asked Momo.

"Yeah we're all good. This all came down to how we could coordinate with each other. Plus it was a plan that came down to time. Thank you Yaoyorozu." Said Todoroki.

"Yeah. Thank you. That double electricity strike was pretty amazing. I was worried I might hit you and Endeavor for a second." Said Narumi.

"I was starting to run out of time so I guess you did alright. That fight was only about five minutes but it felt a lot longer." Said Monoma.

"Please. This was your victory too. But for now let's get these guys outside. The police should be arriving soon." Replied Momo.

So Momo and Todoroki carried the unconscious Endeavor as Narumi and Monoma carried Hijoshiki outside of the abandoned hospital. As soon as the heroes made it outside the police were on the scene. Narumi and Monoma handed Hijoshiki over to the cops and walked back over to Momo and Todoroki.

"Well that was one crazy night. I'll head back home for now. Thanks for helping me out you guys." Said Narumi.

"Goodbye cutie pie." Said Monoma as Narumi blushed again. Unfortunately for Monoma a certain someone was also on the scene to hear him say that.

"Cutie pie? I thought I was your cutie pie Monoma!" Angrily shouted Kendo as she pulled Monoma by the ear.

"Oh hey Kendo. How have you been doing?"

"I was looking all over for you. I was worried sick! We're going back home and getting back to discussing our plans for the wedding tomorrow morning sweetie."

"Isn't this just a precarious position to be in?" Joked Monoma.

"Come on you big oaf. Oh by the way thanks for helping him Todoroki and Yaoyorozu. We should work together again someday." Said Kendo as she used her other hand to give Momo and Todoroki high fives.

"Any time, Kendo." Replied Momo as Monoma was dragged away by Kendo. With Narumi and Monoma returning to where they needed to be Momo and Todoroki carried Endeavor over to the paramedics at the scene.

"We'll take care of it from here. You two should be commended." Said one of the paramedics.

"Thanks." Said Todoroki as he walked to his car and Momo walked to hers.

The two returned to Momo's mansion late that night though Momo made it first. As Todoroki parked his car near the place and prepared to enter the huge building Momo's faithful maid was right there at the front door to greet Todoroki.

"You have returned Mr. Todoroki. I'm very happy to see you."

"Thank you. Do you know where Yaoyorozu is?" Asked Todoroki.

"She's in her room right now. She actually told me to tell you she wanted to speak with you privately."

"I'll make sure to go to her room then." Said Todoroki as he walked in and headed for Momo's room. He was exhausted after such a long night but he knew that she probably was too so he figured he'd just listen to her before dozing off.

Todoroki entered a large and luxurious bedroom with a huge queen sized bed, a jeweled dresser and even a gold self lighting candlestick. Momo stood in the room in a gorgeous silk nightgown, with her long hair down and with a relieved expression on her face.

"Todoroki. Please come closer." Requested Momo. Todoroki did as he was told and stepped forward. As soon as he reached Momo she hugged him and let a single tear drop from her eye.

"I was so worried about you. For a little while I was wondering if you were going to die."

"It's okay Momo. I knew you would come up with something to get us out of that jam." Replied Todoroki.

Momo covered her mouth in surprise. Todoroki called her by her first name. She never heard him do that before!

"Well... Since I was feeling restless I have a request. Can you sleep in my bed tonight?" Asked Momo.

"In your bed? You mean just stay with you?" Asked Todoroki.

"Yes. I just want to be with you for tonight. I think it would help the both of us a bit." Explained Momo.

"Sure. Just let me get ready for bed." Said Todoroki.

Momo waited patiently in her bed as Todoroki girl out of his hero costume, took a shower, dried off, brushed his teeth, flossed and put on his nightwear. Then he entered Momo's room and got into the sheets right next to Momo. Momo rolled over and whispered into Todoroki's ear.

"Next time, let me go with you from the start. You don't have to worry about losing me. If we work together you won't. I promise."

Todoroki realized she was right and that he might be a bit too much of a lone wolf. Even years after his time at UA. Momo fell asleep while holding Todoroki tight and smiling. Todoroki decided to fall asleep as well knowing full well that Momo and him were inseparable.

To be concluded.


	8. Chapter 8

Final Chapter The New Number One

Todoroki woke up the next morning fully rested despite last night's battle. He washed his face in the bathroom paying care as to only gently wash the scar that he still had and he got dressed in his hero outfit before walking into the next room. Where he saw Momo in her hero outfit making what looked like pancakes.

"Oh hi Todoroki. How did you sleep?"

"Well. Don't you have servants to take care of your meals?" Asked Todoroki.

"Yes but I just felt like making us something today. If only because I just wanted us to unwind after what we went through at the hospital last night. Speaking of which..."

Momo turned on her big flat screen television which was on a news report involving the incident. A reporter was outside of the building with the full story in tow.

"After the number 1 Pro Hero Endeavor was captured by the currently incarcerated Takumi Hijoshiki 3 Pro Heroes and one UA Student managed to apprehend him and save Endeavor after a short but hard hitting battle. The pro heroes involved were Shoto, Creati and Phantom Thief."

"How did they know all of the details?" Asked Todoroki.

"Well as it turns out Monoma was able to get the story out before Kendo dragged him too far away. At least that's what he told me before you woke up earlier today." Explained Momo.

The reporter continued as Momo and Todoroki kept watching.

"The UA Student was Magical Massacre aka Narumi Raifuru. Who after returning home has been commended for her role in helping the Pro Heroes with the mission. She said that it was a good thing she completed her Hero License Exam only 2 weeks prior to being kidnapped."

"Good thing that's the case. Getting recognition is something she deserves." Thought Todoroki. Remembering when he, Deku and IIda didn't get any credit for defeating the Hero Killer Stain back when they were students.

"But of course the biggest story here is the breaking news regarding Endeavor. The number 1 Pro Hero has been making a quick recovery from his many injuries and he is ready to make an official statement regarding his role as the number 1 Hero. We now take you to Endeavor who is prepared to release his statement."

Momo increased the volume as she was very curious as to what Endeavor would have to say about the whole incident.

"Thank you everyone for coming. Now for around five years I've been protecting Japan from various villains who threaten the peace and justice we heroes try to establish every day. But after this incident involving Hijoshiki I realized something. He is a man who wanted me to face my sins and ultimately I was unable to take him down when I had the chance to do so the first time. I do commend the four who were able to save me but I think if incidents like this continue to happen where I'm unable to help I think it might be time for me to step down as the number 1 Hero."

Everyone was in shock when Endeavor said that, especially Momo and Todoroki.

"I step down officially today and as such the number 2 hero Best Jeanist will take my place as number 1. I also officially retire from my work as a hero. I thank you all for being so appreciative of my work over these years and know that i retire with the knowledge that today's heroes will be able to handle the villains out there better than I ever could."

As Endeavor stepped away from the podium and the audience cheered Momo turned off the TV.

"Well now your father has retired. It's the end of an era isn't it?" Asked Momo.

"I figured it would happen eventually. My dad couldn't be the number one hero forever. I just didn't expect him to end his career like this." Said Todoroki in disbelief.

He may have been a terrible father but he did raise you to do one thing in particular. A strong hero and you are strong. I've known that since I first saw you in UA. You are also caring, reliable and you know how to help others get over their emotional struggles. So I think we'll be fine even if he isn't the number 1 Hero." Explained Momo.

Todoroki smiled letting Momo know that he agrees with her.

"Now let's eat up. Or these pancakes will get cold." Finished Momo.

As Momo and Todoroki ate her buttery and soft pancakes with gusto a phone call was made to Momo's smartphone

"Hello? This is Creati speaking." Answered Momo.

"I'm glad you picked up Momo. We're waiting outside to join you on patrol today. So are you going to help me and Kaminari or what?" Asked Jiro on the other line. One of Momo's best friends from UA.

"We're going in a little bit. How's Kaminari been treating you?" Asked Momo.

"Oh you know him. He's still got his brain screwed up when he goes overboard." Joked Jiro.

"Jiro not cool!" Said Kaminari in the background.

"Anyway I'll see you in a bit. Bye." Said Jiro as she hung up.

Momo grabbed her book and placed it on her costume as Todoroki walked to the front door.

"So what's our plan today?" asked Todoroki.

"The same as usual. We fight villains, handle interviews and inspire the people. Cause we're heroes. It's the job I've always wanted especially since I get to fight alongside you."

The End


End file.
